The Fear of the 13th?
by Snarky Granger
Summary: Remus has a fear from a werewolf legend with Friday the 13th and Full Moons. Can Hermione and Sirius help him combat it? Read and find out.


**The Fear of the 13****th****?**

**By: Snarky Granger**

**AN: This was a prompt that I had made about Friday the 13****th**** and the full moon. I hope you enjoy it. Dedicated to my baby girl, Kyna Marioc. I love you. Hang in there. :) Snarky **

Hermione was sitting in her office at the Ministry of Magic. She was the Head of Department of Mysteries. She rose very quickly through the ranks by her research and her ability to find a solution through potions or spells especially for humans that got inflicted by animalistic characteristics like werewolves and vampires.

KNOCK KNOCK

Hermione yelled, "Come in!"

Sirius Black walked into her office and shut the door behind him quickly. "Hermione, we need to talk about Remus," he said in a rush.

Hermione looked up at her roguishly handsome husband of 16 years. She married both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin the year after the war ended. It took that long for Hermione and Sirius to convince Remus that he was worthy of their love. "What's wrong, Siri?" asked Hermione.

"You know how Friday the 13th is in a couple of days away?" asked Sirius. Hermione nodded. "And you know that it is a full moon as well, right?" Hermione nodded again. "He is deathly afraid that the legend about how much stronger he would be between the two pulling at him would harm us." Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head as she sat back into her chair.

Hermione sighed and replied, "That man is going to be the death of me. I love him dearly but I swear that he has no faith in us during the full moon. Beside, we can both transform into animals to help him through his furry issue and keep him safe." Sirius nodded in agreement. "I mean seriously, I spent my entire career helping his kind and have been anticipating this particular full moon for a while now after you told me about it the first time." Sirius tilted his head like his Grim form. Hermione laughed before continuing. "I have created a potion that anyone, who is an Animagus, can take if they are going to help a werewolf through their transformation. They take it just before they change and they are going to be stronger than the wolf that they are helping. The Animagus will have to do one thing after the wolf changes and that is to make the wolf submit to them. Then the night should be easy going for them both."

Sirius started smiling when Hermione explained the new potion that she created. "Really, Mione?" asked Sirius. Hermione nodded. "That is bloody brilliant. I do remember talking to you about the last time the two collided and it wasn't pretty because it was while we were at Hogwarts. James and I were badly bruised from the roughhousing. Peter was in trouble so he wasn't there. Lucky rat." Hermione nodded in understanding. "Plus we didn't have your brilliance then either." Hermione blushed.

"That is why I learned everything that I could about his condition. Sooner or later I am going to have that cure for it. I can feel that I am wicked close. I think if Severus Snape was still alive, we would have found it sooner," remarked Hermione. She snorted at his reaction to the last comment. "Pad, you can't deny that Severus was a brilliant potion maker."

"I know, Hermione. Snape was brilliant while we went to school together. And Remus has always been like that ever since I have known him," Sirius said exasperatedly.

"Okay, Harry is going to lock us in the room with Remus. We will have to take the potion before we transform," said Hermione matter-of-factly. "I know that Remy is going to cause a fit. We may have to get Harry to stun him before bringing him to the room."

"That sounds like a great plan, Mione," said Sirius with a devilish grin. "I'm going to let you go back to work. Talk to you later, sweetheart." Padfoot reached across the desk to give her a kiss good-bye.

**Friday Night**

KNOCK KNOCK

Hermione opened the door and said, "Hey Harry, come on in. Thanks for helping us out tonight."

Harry Potter walked in the house and answered back, "Not a problem, Hermione. Ginny had taken the kids to her parents' house for an overnight visit. Do you have everything you need?" Hermione gave him a semi-glare. Harry put his hands up and said, "Dumb question, I know. I don't think I know anyone else more organized than you other than Percy." Harry laughed at Hermione's face. "Sorry but you know that is true. So where is Remus?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before answering the question, "He is hiding in our room. He is being really stubborn. I want you to stun when it is time to bring him down. Give us about a half hour before you do, okay?" Harry nodded. "Sirius and I will already have taken the potion, changed into our Animagus and be in the room by the time you get there."

"Are you sure that the potion is safe?" enquired Harry. Hermione nodded. "Okay, so stun Remus, lock him in the room with you and Sirius and don't open the door until sunrise."

Hermione smiled at the plan. "Do you want to say Hi to Sniffles before seeing Moony?" Harry shook his head. "OK. Thanks, Harry. I will see you at sunrise." She gave him a big hug.

"No problem, Mione. I will do anything for you all. You are like family to me," said Harry. "I better get upstairs." Harry walked up to the third floor where the Master Suite was located.

Hermione watched him disappear upstairs before going downstairs to the kitchen to meet up with Sirius.

"Harry here?" asked Sirius. Hermione nodded. "Good. Have the potion?" Hermione pulled it out of her pocket and put it on the table. "Excellent. Shall we?"

Okay, we drink this right before we transform. I can't wait to feel stronger than normal in my lioness form," exclaims Hermione. "One thing we should go over before we drink this though." Sirius gestured for her to continue. "We might need to gang tackle him to get him to submit to us."

"Ah…" Sirius said with a smile. "You may have a point there. I will take his left if you take his right." Hermione agrees. "Are we ready then?" Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.

Hermione grabbed two highball glasses to divide the potion in half. The potion looked like a vibrant yellow and it smelled like lemons. "Here you go, Padfoot. I love you, Siri," as Hermione gave him his glass. She stole a kiss before they clink the glasses together before drinking it down. "Bleh. I thought I got rid of that awful taste, said Hermione before she transformed into her lioness, RAWR. WOOF. Hermione looked at the mirror that they had set up in the kitchen and saw that she had gained a bit of muscle on her golden brown Lioness body. The way you could tell it was Hermione was her dark chocolate brown eyes. They had a tint of gold around the edges. She learned how to be an Animagus when she was in her fifth year under Madam Umbridge's nose. Hermione snickered.

Sirius barked again when he saw his Grim look bigger, stronger and shaggier if that was possible. When he got her attention, he nudged his head towards the room that they needed to be in. He knew that Harry would be along anytime now. WOOF. ROAR. They trotted into the room and they each picked a corner to charge at Remus from and waited for Harry to come down with Remus.

Harry arrived about five minutes later with a stunned Remus. He laid him down on the mat on the floor. He saw where Padfoot and Pride, which is Hermione's nickname that her husbands gave her, were sitting in the room. "The sun sets in five minutes. I am going to lock this door now after I take off the spell on Remus," explained Harry. The Grim and Lioness nod back at him. "Good luck and I will have a full English breakfast for you three in the morning. Love you all." Harry waved his wand at Remus to release him from the Stunner before shutting and locking the door behind him. They heard the door seal shut. Sirius and Hermione let out their breathes out when they heard it.

Remus slowly got and realized that he wasn't in his room anymore and was in his cage for his werewolf transformation. He saw that the other two were in the room but he did notice something different about them But before he could figure out what, his transformation started and even though Hermione has made the Wolfsbane Potion better. There is still some drawback to it. When he was done, he howled when he smelled two animals in the room. They smelled familiar but didn't at the same time.

Padfoot and Pride snarled at Moony and they leaped into the air at him. Pad took Moony's right where Pride took his left. When they collided, paws were flying and they tumbled around for a few minutes. Eventually Remus got pinned by the two of them; Pride put her teeth right at his jugular to get him to submit. Moony tried to move but realized that they are stronger somehow. Moony looked into their eyes and saw that it is still them but bigger and stronger than him tonight. That thought made him really happy. He should have known that Hermione would figure it out. He howled in glee and submitted his neck to her,

Hermione roared in happiness and licked his face and turned to lick Padfoot as well. Sirius barked in delight that Hermione's plan and potion worked beautifully. Hermione curled in front of Moony to get some rest and Padfoot curled behind him. Moony felt safe for the first time in a really long time. He knew that he owned them an apology come morning as they fell asleep.

At six am, the door creaked open and Harry looked inside with a slight trepidation in his eyes. He wasn't sure what he was going to find but what he found swelled his heart. The threesome was still curled up together and it was a lovely sight to behold. He should have known that Hermione would have brewed the right potion for this type of night. Remus was back into his human form and was naked. Harry charmed him to have clothes on before he woke them up for breakfast. "Rise and shine, sleepyheads! Breakfast is served," said Harry. He had to leap out of the way because all three of them rushed to the table to eat.

"Thanks, Harrikins," said Sirius. "I am starved. I was too nervous to eat last night. The other two agreed with him. "I know next time we can eat before." Sirius barked out laughing.

"No problem at all, it had been a while since I made this breakfast," said Harry. "I hope that it is enough."

"Harry, this is bloody good. This will get us through until we take a shower and get dressed," said Hermione as she got up to give Harry a big hug.

Remus looked down and sad and Sirius noticed and asked, "What's up, Moony?"

Hermione and Harry looked at Remus as he replied, "I have been an idiot, haven't I?" The three of them nodded their head. "I should have had more faith in you two. You are my life and soul mates. I don't really know what would happen to me if I didn't marry you two. You two have accepted me unconditionally and I try to keep pushing you away. I am sorry. Last night was unbelievable for me. I should have realized that Mione would have found a way for us to be together one a full moon Friday the 13th." Remus looked up at his two life mates and continued, "I love you with all my heart and I can't wait for the next full moon. Mione? Do you think that potion would work on a full moon that isn't on a 13th?"

Hermione thought about it. "Probably but I would probably tone down the strength put a tad because we would end up hurting you and we wouldn't want to do that. We love you, Remus John Lupin. It is about time that you put faith into us. We have stuck by you thick and thin," Hermione said fiercely like the lioness in her. Sirius nodded in agreement with her.

Remus got up from the table and walked up to Hermione and pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely on the lips. Sirius got up and hugged the two of them. Remus let go of Hermione and did the same to Sirius.

Harry looked on with a smile and said FINALLY in his head. "So you three are going to take a nap," Harry said with a double wink. "I am going to clean this up and go to the Burrow." Harry hugged Hermione and gave handshakes to Remus and Sirius. "I love you all. Now scram so I can make this kitchen spotless."

Remus grabbed Hermione's and Sirius's hands and ran to their Master suite upstairs so they can go soak in the master Jacuzzi to relieve the tension in their muscles. "Bye, Harry! Thanks for everything! Give our love to the Weasleys and Gin!" Hermione barely got out before she was dragged out of the kitchen.

Harry laughed at them as he said, "Scourify!" as he watched the dishes get cleaned before he dried them and put them away. He thought about Gin and popped away to be with her with a smile on his face.


End file.
